marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent D'Onofrio
'Vincent D'Onofrio '''portrayed Edgar/The Bug in ''Men in Black and Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin in Daredevil. Significant roles *Pvt. Leonard "Gomer Pyle" Lawrence in Full Metal Jacket (1987) *Dawson in Adventures in Babysitting (1987) *Bill in Mystic Pizza (1989) *Daryl Monahan in Signs of Life (1989) *Gordon in Dying Young (1991) *Bill Newman in JFK (1991) *Dominic in Mr. Wonderful (1993) *Orson Welles in Ed Wood (1994) *Mr. Webster in Imaginary Crimes (1994) *Donnie in Stuart Saves His Family (1995) *Burton Steckler in Strange Days (1995) *Robert E. Howard in The Whole Wide World (1996) *Sam Clayton in Feeling Minnesota (1996) *Mr. Blue in The Taking of Pelham One Two Three (1998) *Dock Newton in The Newton Boys (1998) *Jason Whitney/Jerry Ashton in The Thirteenth Floor (1999) *Phil Romano in That Championship Season (1999) *Sam Deed in Happy Accidents (2000) *Abbie Hoffman in Steal This Movie (2000) *Carl Stargher in The Cell (2000) *Frank in Chelsea Walls (2001) *Hathaway in Impostor (2001) *Det. Robert Goren in Criminal Intent (2001-2011) *Father Casey in The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys (2002) *Mercado in The Red Sneakers (2002) *Pooh-Bear in Salton Sea (2002) *Moriarty in Sherlock (2002) *Mike Cobb in Thumbsucker (2005) *Orson Welles in Five Minutes, Mr. Welles (2005) *Dennis Grobowski in The Break-Up (2006) *Carlo in Brooklyn's Finest (2009) *John Nardi in Bulletproof Man (2011) *Gus in Crackers (2012) *Bob in Chained (2012) *Bruce in Ass Backwards (2013) *Alton in Pawn Shop Chronicles (2013) *Lester Clark in Escape Plan (2013) *Glen Palmer in The Judge (2014) *George Lawson in A Fall from Grace (2014) Quotes *"I gotta tell you, I couldn’t be working for nicer people. I really am. I’m just having a great time. The whole — the way that we’re shooting it, our ''Daredevil, everybody that’s in the show, is just going so well. Tonight we have a big fight scene that’s happening. It’s the first time you see my character do something physical." *"''Well, I think they have some kind of plan. I’m not really allowed to discuss what the plan is, but they have a plan. I think the beginning of the plan is series stuff with Netflix, and then they have a bigger plan to branch out, but I wouldn’t be able to tell you specifically what that is." *"I think – it’s not just me, by the way, it’s the writer. It’s Stephen DeKnight, it’s Jeph Loeb at Marvel, it’s the scripts, and it’s me. I think it’s gonna be the … I hope — I should say – I hope it’s gonna be the new way to look at Wilson Fisk. I think that there will be no other Wilson Fisk but this one after we’re all done with it. That’s what we’re hoping for." *"Filming has been great. I can’t really talk about specifics. Really. But I can tell you it’s all working. It’s all gritty. Everything is really impressive. They seem to know what they’re doing over at Marvel. I think ever since Downey and Favreau did ''Iron Man and proved that comic book movies could be really cool they’ve just embraced that and taken it to the next level. They keep knocking it out of the park. This Netflix series that we’re filming right now, it’s going to be so amazing to watch. We’re doing these incredible, iconic scenes every single day. I have the best character; I play one of the best characters I’ve read in a long time. I haven’t had this much fun with a role for many years." *"''I knew a bit about Wilson Fisk. I had seen the movies. I saw other interpretations. But for this, they really wanted everything to be fresh. They’re operating like they have been doing their movies. I’m finding most of my inspiration for Fisk coming from the old artwork, artists like Frank Miller." *"He was thrilled. My wife actually texted him a photo of me dressed as Kingpin and we got a very, very excited text back." *"They have all kind of plans. I think this ''Daredevil show is going to be the start of some very exciting crossovers." *"''I just brought in this kind of character who in one sentence could easily go from being a child to a monster, depending on where his emotions take him. I wanted him to have an appearance of being super-powerful so that when he throws a punch, it's a major punch. There's a lot of weight behind it." *"The good thing about this show is that it doesn't give you all the characters right away. In the early episodes the context is created, the environment in which they will interact. Then, once they find the Kingpin for the first time, they will already know things about him and his attitude. Wilson is a very private person. He moves in the shadows, until something makes him come out to defend what he thinks is right. That's all I can say before someone comes get my head (laughs)." *"The dynamic between the hero and the villain is great. Matt Murdock wants to change the city, wants to make it a better place. Wilson Fisk wants the same. But their backstories, what makes them who they are, are totally different. This creates a conflict of power in the show and the 13 episodes will revolve around that, defining what is right and wrong in the middle of this conflict." *"It's something we chatted and I know that everyone involved had a great time doing the series, and from what I understand the filming of ''Jessica Jones is going very well. So I would love to be involved in whatever I can, the more the better. I can not wait to see everything put together, so we can all enjoy it. I have to say that working with this company is very comfortable. It's a very creative environment, and as an artist that feels really good." *"''It's completely different. Everyone is much more creative. From the showrunner to producers, writers and directors involved. There was a very different creative environment. I was inspired with every script I received, with every discussion I had about what to do with that. I have to be honest, the whole process had superior creativity when compared with other works. But to be fair, I must say that television underwent many changes. These shows like ''Law & Order or CSI are like the last of the dinosaurs, they will not exist again. It's a new world now, and I'm happy to have been part of that. But we have another picture in front and that's amazing." *"''I think I grabbed everything that exists. With comics there's something odd, it's like a constant flood of information. Someone will always come to you with new material. But even if I had not researched this world, I would say that the combination of what Steven DeKnight, our showrunner, wrote and the art of Frank Miller is what helped me find the character. The dream of everyone here at Marvel is doing a version of Daredevil that no one will see coming. Deliver this world in a new way, and Netflix had a lot to do that. What you will see is a 13 hour movie." *"Definitely. Of course, this version comes from another writer and another language, but there are many similarities. Especially in this aspect of vulnerability that Vanessa awakens in Wilson. In the show, the relationship between Wilson and this woman will awaken many emotions in him, much more than what Miller showed in the graphic novel. This aspect is what interested me the most about the character. Unlike the comics, here you can feel a real person. This woman appears in his life and creates a conflict. It's a love that he found, he never sought, and I will not reveal anymore, but it's something important this season." *"Yes, I know what it represents, but as an actor that happens all the time. Even when you're doing a play. You give a thousand shows and you get tired of always repeating the same thing. But when you listen to people entering the theater, you know that, for them, is the first time and you have to go out and tell the story. Is the same here. There are many fans waiting to see the new version, and I don't get nervous, quite the opposite. It makes me wanna go out, tell them the story and succeed, for them." *"I tweeted out the other day that I watch these trailers and they make me so proud of all the work that we did. But, at the same time, there’s so much that you guys don’t know what you’re going to get. There’s so much in our show. And there’s so much they’re not giving away. I mean, it gets so intense and so emotional. It’s really quite something. It goes to places you would never think it goes because of what Jeph Loeb and Steven DeKnight wanted to do. It really does." *"Under the umbrella of Netflix, they’re very supportive, and it’s not like doing a TV series at all. It’s like doing a 13-hour film. So, I think that lends itself to being able to be much more specific and take your time in telling this long story. Now, having said that, they at the same time have to deliver a superhero aspect – a Marvel aspect to it – which, as we all know, is so dynamic and cool. So, that was the trick, to deliver the dynamic kind of Marvel superhero show and, at the same time, make it a serial that’s interesting and emotional and a real story." *"You know, Charlie’s such a good actor, you can really depend on him to come up with his half or even more of the scene, and when we were doing it, he was very in the moment. It’s basically just playing it back and forth with him. The scene is a slow burn, everything is fine until he mentions Vanessa." *"It just comes from deep down inside the stomach. It’s a very guttural sound. I don’t think of it as a voice, I think of it as the sound that just has to be raw. That’s the cool thing about playing Fisk, that it all comes from this emotional life, even his voice. The rage just comes from his tummy out. I just listen to the stunt guys and do what they tell me. Laughs We established in the first season that he has a way of fighting that’s really just tossing people around and slamming the heck out of stuff, and we continued that in the second season. He’s a pile driver, that’s how he fights." *"Well, I could lie and tell you something that’s not true, but what was going on, I’m not allowed to talk about. Laughs It’s all about things to come. They tell me little things to keep my interest so I don’t go away, you know? Laughs The little bit that I know, I can’t share, and all I can say is that I’m lucky enough to be able to play this character that I know they really like over at Marvel Television. The little things that I do know are so exciting that for a character actor, it really makes me happy." *"Marvel, the company, and especially Jeff Loeb, who runs Marvel Television, he's a clever dude. All those people over there are pretty clever and they love talent. There's no giant commitment for me at ''Daredevil. Like I didn't have to sign my life away at all. When Jeff tells me there's something coming up and if I'm available, I'll be there. And because it's written so well, I'm going to show up. I'm going to do everything I can because the writing is so good. And then there's a company like Netflix and they're not pressuring you either. They just want good material, good content. They give you money to make good content, so they're not pressuring actors to sign their life away either... I think that there's this common ground where they say, 'Look, if the material is good are you going to show up?' and I said, 'Definitely'." *"''That I can't answer. I do know, but I can't answer...so take that how you will. Jeff and Charlie and Netflix love Kingpin, and so, Kingpin is good for Marvel's television stuff and I think they agree." *"He will, eventually. Honestly, I wish I knew ‘cause I could plan my year better. I know he will come back, I just don’t know when. I can’t wait to find out." *"I’m totally into the Marvel stuff, big time. I want to do Marvel, all the time. I love it so much ‘cause they’re so creative over there. They let you bring this whole new thing to an iconic thing that they invented. It’s just so much fun. I love it to death. I want to see ''Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman. There’s something about those movies. I dig the shit out of them. I’ve been tweeting back and forth with James Gunn, about doing something with him because I love Guardians of the Galaxy so much." *"''I would love to switch over to the movies, but I think it's pretty much been said it's not going to happen. Or at least not for a very, very long time. I think Kevin Feige explained that, and that's what makes the most sense, he said the film universe is too jam-packed. It's hard enough already, and if they keep bringing big characters in that they have to service in the writing, it's not gonna work. They're trying to figure out already how to individualise more and at the same time keep The Avengers going. It makes sense not to mix the TV stuff, there's just too many characters." *"Well, if you go on my Twitter feed, I made a diagram of me getting a chip in my head. Under it says: "I volunteered to put this chip in my head, with the company, it keeps me from saying anything about anything!"" Category:Men in Black cast Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) cast